Kiari walking around Glow's house
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Basically my friend Kiari is walking around my house with a videocamera annoying the death note cast, myself, and our friend Delilah/Double D.


Kiari: Hey

Kiari walking around Glow's house

Note: Kiari is my best friend and I (LarvaxMiyu) am Glow

Another Note: Kiari wrote this!

Disclaimer: I don't own death note smart people…

Kiari: Hey! Welcome to the LarvaxMiyu house! Of course, this isn't her! This is her best friend, Kiari! I'm going to give you a little tour around LarvaxMiyu's or Glow's house! Let's get started! First, coming to your right is Near and his girlfriend, Delilah! Hey Near! Delilah!

Near: Get out…

Kiari: That's not very nice!

Delilah: Kiari! You're always getting in our business!

Kiari: NO! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME!

Near: What about that time when you told me to get a tan?

Delilah: Or the time when you asked if I got smarter after hanging out with Near!

Kiari: I was curious!

Near: GET OUT OF HERE!! (starts throwing toys)

Kiari: HAHA! MISSED ME!

Delilah: Don't make me get the water gun!

Kiari: You might have a water gun, but who's the one that has the REAL gun?!

Near: Well… There's Glow, Mello, Matt—

Kiari: Okay! So there are other people who have a gun! All I want is for once in your life to do something interesting in front of a camera! It's not like you're that interesting in the Death Note series!

Delilah: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! IT'S ALL RIGHT WHEN YOU MAKE FUN OF ME, BUT WHEN YOU START DISSING NEAR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Kiari: sarcastic OH! I'm so afraid! The dumb, wimpy girl is going to hit me with a teddy bear! Ah! not sarcastic anymore Fine. I'm going to leave you, to keep you from embarrassing yourselves any further! T.T.F.N!

Near: You better leave, bi-- door slams shut

Kiari: WOW! That was… funny! So let's see who's over here! Hey, look! It's Glow and Lawliet!

Glow: Why is that camera here?

Kiari: I'm showing the people of YouTube around your house!

Lawliet: Um… Why?

Kiari: I was bored… and you're house is more interesting than mine! No one comes to my house…

Glow: Maybe if cleaned up a little and—

Kiari: interrupting blah, blah, blah! What are you? My mother?

Lawliet: Well, she does make you breakfast… And you do sometimes call her "mommy".

Kiari: I was being sarcastic! That's all I ever am!

Lawliet: yeah… like that one time you said you were going to commit suicide…

Kiari: So people DO hear me! Yet, I'm always ignored!

Glow: sarcastic Yeah, yeah, yeah. And we're all SO heartbroken! Kiari's never taken seriously!

Kiari: Now you're making me feel bad!

Glow: Why don't you go talk to Mello?

Kiari: I want to talk to you guys first! Have an intelligent conversation with Glow and Lawliet!

Lawliet: …Okay…

Kiari: So, what do you think of Kira?

Glow: Do you want us to get killed?

Kiari: You're the great detectives! You tell me!

Lawliet: We already solved the Kira case… we can show our faces now…

Kiari: So YOU, the great L solved the Kira case?

Glow: Along with me!

Kiari: Am I really supposed to believe that? That you two solved the case?

Lawliet: It's the truth.

Kiari: I BEG TO DIFFER! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU'RE DAUGHTER, MIYA FIGURED OUT THE CASE, AND GOT PROOF IN ONLY 3 MINUTES!

Glow: I think you should leave now!

Kiari: We just started this smart conversation! Do I really have to go?!

Glow and Lawliet: …YES!...

Kiari: But-- Glow and Lawliet give evil stare OKAY! I'm going! Going! GONE! I can't believe they kicked me out! Hey look, It's Matt! Hopefully he won't be as mean as everyone else… Hi Matt!

Matt: looking away from T.V. Oh. Hi, Kiari!

Kiari: What 'cha playing?

Matt: A video game…

Kiari: Care to specify?

Matt: …no…

Kiari: PLEASE!

Matt: Fine! I'm playing… BARBIE TO THE RESCUE!!

Kiari: Really?

Matt: Lol! No, I'm playing Tetris!

Kiari: I thought you couldn't tell a lie.

Matt: I found a loophole! Its daylight, so technically I can tell a lie at this moment.

Kiari: OH! So once the sun goes down, you have to tell the truth?

Matt: Basically…

Kiari: ...

Matt: …

Kiari: …so, Matt! How do you get your hair so red?

Matt: What?

Kiari: How do you get your hair that red?

Matt: It's naturally that color.

Kiari: I doubt that! That shade of red isn't even found in nature yet!

Matt: Then what do you think I do to my hair? Dye it?

Kiari: …No… I think you wash your hair with ketchup…

Matt: Are you serious?

Kiari: Weird… this is one of the times when I actually am being slightly serious!

Matt: Well, I don't.

Kiari: Do you even wash your hair?

Matt: Why is this any of your business?

Kiari: Sorry… I just thought the people of YouTube would want to know this stuff. They already know that Near, Delilah, Lawliet, and Glow are mean. Do you really want the world to think you're mean?

Matt: Am I really mean?

Kiari: You don't even scream…

Matt: So that means I'm not mean? gets up to change video game

Kiari: That just shows that you're more laid back than any of us.

Matt: You want to play with me?

Kiari: It depends… what's the game?

Matt: Whatever…

Kiari: gets up and chooses a random video game This one looks good.

Matt: It's filled with violence.

Kiari: EXCELLENT!! puts video game in

Matt: Which controller?

Kiari: #1!!

Matt: You know, you and Mello are really alike…

Kiari: And your point is?

Matt: Nothing… just saying…

40 MINUTES LATER

Mello: walks in Kiari! You said you would be back in 5 minutes!

Kiari: looks away from T.V. OH! Sorry… I found the video camera and—

Mello: You ditched me!

Kiari: So-rry! Do you want some chocolate?

Matt: He doesn't know where it is…

Mello: YES I DO!

Kiari: Then… where is it?

Mello: Uh… Well…

Matt: Doesn't know where it is.

Kiari: I'll be right back.

Mello: You're leaving, AGAIN?!

Kiari: You want to come with?

Mello: … yes please…

Kiari: Okay, hold on. takes camera off couch COOL! It recorded all of the violence me and Matt were playing! And there's still a ton of energy left! I like this camera! Let's go! walks down the hallway and into the kitchen

Mello: So you know where Glow hides the chocolate?

Kiari: Yeah… she told me these things in the human realm… It's amazing I remembered after I got out of my coma!

Mello: So, where DOES she hide the chocolate?

Kiari: The one place you would never look… the washing machine!

Mello: go looks in the washing machine No it's not!

Kiari: I was kidding! takes chocolate out of the vegetable cabinet

Mello: I was kidding also! You know that no one takes you seriously!

Kiari: You're so hurtful!

Mello: You know you like it!

Glow: walks in you guys flirt way too often!

Kiari: Um… what do you mean?

Glow: Do we need to have the talk, again? I thought I told you what flirting was!

Kiari: Do I really need to say it? I'm never serious!

Glow: We all know!

Kiari: You kicked me out! I'll do the same!

Glow: Whatever… walks away hope you two make out down here!

Mello: Why does she always want us to get together?

Kiari: Just because we both like chocolate, guns, violence, leather, and have anger management issues. Also, we WERE best friends forever and ever.

Mello: Were?

Kiari: Okay… ARE best friends forever and ever! Ever since I first came to the Whammy house! I remember my first nicknames for everyone!

Mello: I hoped you would've forgotten those…

Kiari: NOPE! Matt was the wannabe vampire, Lawliet was guy who needs to sleep, Glow was yo, you with the face, Near was the guy who needed to die. Delilah was the dumb one, and you were my B.F.F.A.E.

Mello: sarcasticand now we have so much COOLER nicknames!

Kiari: Now Matt is Matty Boy, Lawliet is Panda-kun, Glow is Slow Glow, Near is White and Nerdy, Delilah is Double D, and you are Melly Belly!

Mello: And you are Purple Lover!

Kiari: That's the best you've got?

Mello: I don't make these things up!

Kiari: I'm guessing Slow Glow made that one up?

Mello: Yeah…

Kiari: Let's go back to Matty Boy and the video games! Hey! That's a good name for a band!

Mello: Matty Boy and the video games?

Kiari: Think about it! walks back to the T.V. room

Matt: Back so soon?

Mello: WE GOTS THE CHOCOLATE!!

Kiari: Yeah! We found it in the washing machine!

Matt: …

Kiari: Anyway! Playing a different game?

Matt: Yup.

Kiari: Can I play?

Matt: Nope.

Kiari: Can Mello play?

Matt: Nope.

Kiari: Can you play?

Matt: Nope.

Kiari: Are you paying attention to me?

Matt: Nope.

Kiari: Are you straight?

Matt: What?

Kiari: DAMN! So sometimes people actually DO listen!

Mello: Don't worry, no one really listens to you THAT much!

Kiari: You're so mean!

Mello: What are you going to do? Commit suicide?

Kiari: …maybe…

Mello: Sure you will…

Kiari: This is getting long… maybe I should get Glow to sign out…

Matt: Why can't you just press that little stop button?

Kiari: Glow always has the last word!

Matt: Why?

Kiari: That's just the way it is!

Mello: Can I end it?!

Kiari: Didn't you just hear me?

Mello: …no… PLEASE! I don't want to be #2 compared to my SISTER! It's enough that Near beat me.

Matt: Well, Glow did get married before you, she had her first kiss before you, she dated more people than you, she's smarter than you, she—

Kiari: THAT'S ENOUGH! So Glow's not as romantically challenged as Mello.

Mello: Matt really hurt my feelings…

Kiari: You were born first… and… uh… I think you were my friend before I was Glow's…

Mello: …

Kiari: How about this, whenever I do a video and Glow isn't around, you can end it… okay Mello?

Mello: …sure…

Glow: walks in Bye YouTube! Have a wonderful day!

Kiari: Optimist! And stop walking in on us!

Glow: I HAVE to have the last word!

Kiari: This time I said Mello can end it!

Glow: …But he's #2!

Mello: I HAVE A GUN!

Glow: Your aim SUCKS! Just don't even try to shoot!

Kiari: Yeah, Mello… I'll shoot her for you gets out gun

Lawliet: runs in DON'T!!

Kiari: AWW! Trying to save Glow! Isn't that so sweet! Anyway! I'm going to Willy Wonka's factory to shoot some Oompaloopas. Mello, wanna come?

Mello: …Sure…

Kiari: See yah YouTube!

Glow: Hope you guys make out!

Kiari: F YOU! YOU --

END!!


End file.
